Changed
by sagecarter17
Summary: Ash Ketchum, had just lost in Kalos League, and returned home, but is betrayed by his friends, Ten years later, There's a tournament that's being held called Champions League, and comes to the tournament , a changed man Along with his girlfriend Serena, Ash plans to get revenge, but when he meets May at the tournament, and falls in love with her. Who will he choose? Advanced Vs Amo
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Changed Chapter 1 The Betrayal Part 1

(After Ash's Kalos League Lost Ash's 3rd POV)

Ash sighed. He had come so close to winning the Kalos league, but he came short again. Serena who was right by side noticed his sadness

"Don't worry Ash, you'll get them next time" Serena said trying to cheer her crush up

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Serena" Ash said hugging his friend

Serena blushed "Your welcome Ash" She replied

Pretty soon, The two friends had arrived at Ash's house. He knocked on the door, No answer. Ash opened the door

Ash opened the door, to see it was dark, so he turned the light on, to see all of his friends, well but two

"Hey guys" He said

They didn't respond to Ash's hello

"Guys" He said

Suddenly Misty went up and slapped him

"What the hell was that for?" Ash asked

"Your pathetic Ash" She said

"What do you mean Misty?" Ash asked

"You've been in 6 region, and you haven't won one single league" Misty said

"But I came so close this time" Ash replied looking angrily at his friends

"Yeah, but close isn't enough" Brock said

"I'll win it for sure next time" Ash said

"Yeah whatever that's what you say all the time" Iris spoke up

"Come on guys why are acting this way?" Ash asked

"Because Ash you nothing, and you are so pathetic, You never helped anyone on your journey, all you could think about was Pokémon and food and nothing else, We hate you Ash Ketchum, and I hate you" Ash's crush Dawn spoke up going on a rant

This was enough to upset Ash, and he ran out of the room, Serena glared at Ash's so called friends "I hope your happy with yourselves" Serena said, and chased after him

(1 Day Later May's POV)

May happily skipped to the Ketchum's household with her brother Max. May was excited to see her longtime crush Ash. The name Ash made May's heart flutter. May missed him so much, When Delia invited her and her brother to a party to celebrate Ash coming back, May was thrilled, But May couldn't make, So she decided to come to Pallet Town to spend the day with Ash.

"Excited to see your boyfriend May?" Max asked her sister teasingly

May blushed a bright pink "You know what Mom and Dad said right" May said

"Yeah I know what the said" Max replied

"Okay, Then stop teasing me" May said

"Okay fine" Max said

The siblings had arrived at the front door the Ketchum's. May knocked on the door. Delia answered the door, and bizarrely hugged May and called her Ashy

"Delia it's me May" She said breathing for air, From the bone-crushing hug

"Oh" Delia said releasing May

May looked at Delia's face, and immediately knew something was wrong, It looked like Delia had been crying all night

"What's wrong Delia?" May asked fearfully

"Oh May it's terrible Ash has gone missing" Delia said


	2. Missing

Pokémon Changed Chatpher 2 Missing

"What do you mean he's missing?" May asked with tears in her eyes

"My baby's gone" Delia said breaking down in tears

May, and Max also broke down in tears

"Why did he leave?" May asked her

"His friends said that he betrayed them, and then he left" Delia replied

"But that doesn't sound like Ash" May said

"Yeah I know, But why would his friends lie?" Delia asked

Delia had point, Why would his friends lie

"I just don't believe Ash would something like that" May said

"Me neither May something's up" Delia said

"Well can me and Max stay at your house for a little bit?" May asked

"Sure" Delia replied letting them in

May, and Max called their parents letting them know the news about Ash, and also that she and her brother would be staying for a little bit.

1 Week Later

May, and Max had been staying the week with Delia, May and Max would go search for Ash all over Kanto, But they didn't find anything, May slept in Ash's room, and Max slept in the guest room. May hadn't slept in a week, All she could think about was Ash.

Right now May was taking a shower, It was morning time, and another night where May didn't sleep at all, After she got done taking her shower, She went downstairs for some breakfast, She found Delia, and Max eating at the dinning room

"Moring May" Delia said

"Moring Delia" May replied

The disappearance of Ash had also affected Delia, Delia couldn't hardly sleep. May poured herself a cup of coffee, and got a plate full of bacon, blueberry pancakes, and eggs

Suddenly their was knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Delia said

Delia opened the door, To see May's parents

"Well hello their Norman and Caroline" Delia greeted them kindly

"Hello" They both greeted back

"May we come in?" They both asked

"Of course" Delia replied

Delia let the married couple in

"Mom Dad" Max said running to them hugging them

"We missed you to buddy" Norman said hugging his son

"What are you guys doing here?" May asked appearing in the doorway

"We're here to take you home" Norman said

"No I'm not leaving" May said

"Yes you are young lady" Norman replied anger in his voice

"No I'm not, I'm not leaving until Ash comes back" May said anger rising in her voice

"That could take years" Norman said

"So I'll wait" May said

"Yeah you'll wait at your home" Norman said

"No I'm waiting her" May said

"Young lady you are coming home" Norman said

"No dad I'm not, I love Ash, and I'll wait years if I have to" May said

"May you never experienced that kind of love" Norman yelled at her

"Yeah I had never experienced love from you either" May said storming upstairs

May went up to Ash's room, and slammed the door

Norman was about to head upstairs, But his wife stopped him

"Honey what are you doing?" Norman asked

"Stopping you, You can't change May's mind" Caroline said

Norman sighed "I guess you can't" Norman said

"Are you okay with this?" Norman asked his wife

"Of course not, But it's her decision Norman, She has a lot of care for the boy" Caroline said

Norman sighed again his wife was right again "Yeah your right" Norman said

The family went upstairs, Norman apologized, and they say goodbye to her, May was sad to see her family go, But she could always call them


	3. Dream

Pokemon Changed Chapter 3 Dream

10 Years Later

Pallet Town Delia's house

It had been 10 years, Since Ash disappeared all of his friends were "Sadden" by disappearance, The only ones who really sad were May, Max, and Ash's mother, May had become really depressed, Her usual smile was gone, Replaced with frown, She turned to drinking, Almost drinking 4 bottles of alcohol, She was still living Delia, Hoping one day Ash would return.

May was currently asleep, Her alarm clock went off, she turned it off, Even though May was depressed she still took care of herself, She was still beautiful.

May went into the bathroom, and took a shower, put on her make up, brushed her hair, and got dressed, then she went downstairs, to find Delia cooking breakfast

"Moring Delia" May said grabbing a mug out of the cupboard

"Moring sweetie" Delia replied

"Breakfast is almost ready sweetie" Delia said

May became Delia's the daughter Delia never had, They were really close, May would occasionally visit her parents, and her parents and Max would visit sometimes.

May brewed herself some coffee, By the time she was done Delia had just finished cooking breakfast, May grabbed a plate of breakfast, and she began eating it.

Unknown Destination

"Can you believe it's been 10 years since our "Friends" betrayed us?" Ash asked his best friend

"Pika" Pikachu replied

Since they left from Pallet Town, He became really mean and dark, He didn't trust no one besides his girlfriend Serena and Pikachu, Even though he had a girlfriend, He would contselny fuck other girls, and Serena didn't mind to much, Since she knew that Ash only loved her. Ash would constantly drink.

"Moring Ash breakfast's ready" Serena said pecking Ash on the lips

"Okay I'll be their in a few minutes" Ash said

Serena went back into the house, Ash watched Serena's butt, As she walked away

Ash saw a Pidgeot flying towards him, With a letter in her beck, The Pidgeot landed, and handed Ash the letter

"Thanks" Ash said

The Pidgeot flied away. Ash read the letter

 _Dear Ashton Ketchum_

 _You have been invited to the Champions League in the Indigo League, The champions league, Is the best of the best Pokémon trainers_

 _Singed Lance_

Ash went inside the house

"Serena were going to Kanto" Ash said

Skip Time Night

Ash was asleep, and he had weird dream

In his dream

 _Ash saw his former friend May_

 _"Ash I didn't betray you" She said_

 _"I believe you May" Ash said_

 _"You do" May said_

 _"Yes May because I love you" May said_

 _"May I love you to" Ash said_

 _Ash leaned in for a kiss._

That's when Ash woke up

 _"_ What was that about" Ash thought to himself


	4. Breakfast

Pokemon Changed Chatpher 4 Breakfast

The Next Moring

Ash woke up the next morning from the smell of breakfast, Ash changed in his clothes, and went into the kitchen, To see Serena cooking breakfast

Serena heard Ash enter the kitchen "Moring sweetie" Serena said

Ash put his arms around Serena "Moring babe" Ash said nibbling on Serena's ear, Ash began groping Serena, Causing Serena to moan

"Little eager are we?" Serena asked giggling

"Let me finish breakfast" Serena said

"Alright" Ash said releasing Serena from the hug

A few minutes later Serena got done making breakfast, Ash and Serena got a plate, Ash ate at his normal pace, while Serena slower

A few minutes Ash and Serena were done, Ash began making out with Serena on the table

Meanwhile at Ketchum's Household

May had just got done eating breakfast cooked by Delia, Suddenly their was a knock at the door

"I'll get it" May told Delia

She went to the front door, and opened the door to her brother, dad, and mom

"Hey mom dad Max" May said

"Hey sweetie" Norman said kissing May's forehead

"What are you three doing here?" May asked

"Max has been invited to Champions League at the Indigo League" Norman said

"And I want you to watch me May please?" Max asked

May thought about for minute "I don't know" May said

"Please May?" Max asked begging her to go

"Alright I'll go" May replied

Max jumped in the air for joy

"When are we leaving?" May asked

"Later today" Norman said

"Well I better be packing then" May said

Back With Ash and Serena

Ash and Serena just got done having a rough fucking, Serena was covered with Ash's juices

"Go get cleaned up, and start packing" Ash told her

After getting done packing, Ash and Serena got on Ash's Pidgeot, and began their journey to Kanto

"Hey Serena I had this weird dream last night" Ash said

"What was it about?" Serena asked

"It was about May" Ash said

"Maple?" Serena asked

"Yes May Maple" Ash replied

"Why did you dream about that bitch" Serena asked

Ash got angry, Which was usual, when him and Serena started talking bad about their "friends"

"Serena she's not a bitch" Ash said angrily

Serena was taken about by Ash's outburst "Sorry Did you still like May?" Serena asked

"I don't know" Ash replied

"Tell me about your dream Ash" Serena said

Ash told Serena about his dream "Do you think she's betrayed you Ash?" Serena asked

"I don't know to be honest Serena" Ash said


	5. Arrival

Pokemon Changed Chapter 5 Arrival

With May

May and her family along with Delia had just gotten on the ferry, and had gotten to their rooms. May was getting ready to go to the pool

"Hey Max do you want to go to the pool with me?" May asked

"Yeah let me get ready" Max said

Max went inside the bathroom to change into his swimming trunks, a few minutes later Max got out of the bathroom

"You ready Max?" May asked

"Yep" Max replied

Max and May went to the pool, When May was about to go into the pool, A familiar voice interrupted her from going to the pool

"Hey babe" The voice said

May turned around and saw her former rival and ex-boyfriend Drew Hayden, Yep May and Drew had dated for a little bit, May dated Drew because she thought she could get over Ash, But she couldn't, and Drew would constantly abuse her

"Hey Drew" May said her voice shakily

"I missed you so much May" Drew said

"I missed you to Drew" May said

"What are you doing here Drew?" May asked

"I'm going to compete in the Champions League" Drew said

May looked surprised at Drew "Look May I'm sorry about what I did to you" Drew said

"It's okay Drew" May replied

"Do you want to catch up?" Drew asked

"Sure" May said

May told Max she was going to catch up with a old friend, May and Drew went to eat lunch, After eating lunch, The two decided to walk around the ferry

"So how have you been May?" Drew asked trying to start a conversation

"Good" May said

Suddenly Drew threw May against the wall, and grabbed her wrists

"Drew what are you doing?" May asked worriedly

"You stupid bitch I haven't changed" Drew said

May had tears in her eyes

"Do you really thank Ash is coming back?" Drew asked snickering

"Yes he is coming back" May replied

Drew slapped May hard "He's never coming back May" Drew said

May had tears streaming down her face

"I going to have so much fun with you" Drew said evilly

"HELP" May screamed for help

Drew slapped May again, and Drew began kissing her, May used her free leg and kicked Drew in his crotch

"Damn it" Drew said in pain

May ran to her room mom and dad room

"May what's wrong?" Norman asked her

"Drew he tried to rape me" May said

Norman called the police and they arrested Drew, A day later the May and her family along with Delia arrived at the Indigo League

Meanwhile With Ash

Ash and Serena had finally arrived at the Indigo League


	6. Meeting Agian

Pokemon Changed Chatpher 6 Meeting Again

May's 3RD POV

By the time May and her family had arrived at the Indigo League it was nearing nighttime. They went to their hotel room. They got everything unpacked. May decided to go to the bar.

She found a local bar, Hardly anybody was there. She went up to the bartender

"What can I get for you?" He asked her.

"Whiskey please" May replied.

The bartender came back with shot glass of whiskey, She drunk the whole glass in one drink. "Another please" May said.

The bartender left "Hey there beautiful" A guy said.

May turned around and saw a mysterious man with a hood on. May blushed "Hey" May replied.

The bartender came back with another shot glass of whiskey.

"What do you want sir?" The bartender asked.

"Just a beer" He replied.

"So what's your name?" He asked her.

"My name is May what's your name?" May asked him.

"My name is Aaron" Aaron replied.

May took a sip of her whiskey.

"So May what are you doing here?" Aaron asked her.

"I came for the Champions League to watch my brother" May said taking another sip of her whiskey.

"Who's your brother?" Aaron asked her taking a sip of his beer

"Max" May replied.

May and Aaron talked and became pretty good friends, By the time they was done talking May heard drunken 5 shots of whiskey.

"So you want to back to my place?" Aaron asked her.

"No sorry" May replied.

"Why not?" Aaron asked her.

"Because I only love one person" May said.

"Who is this guy?" Aaron asked.

"Ash Ketchum" May said.

Aaron's (Ash) 3RD POV

Ash looked shockingly "Didn't he leave?" Ash asked May.

"Yeah but I'll wait forever If I have to" May said.

"Well okay see you" Ash said waving goodbye.

"Bye Aaron" May said.

Ash left the bar and went back to his hotel room, Once he got inside he saw Serena naked on the bed.

"Hey Ashy want to have some fun?" Serena asked him.

"Not tonight I'm not in the mood" Ash replied.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

Ash explained the whole story. "Do you love her?" Serena asked.

"I don't know" Ash said getting into the bed.


End file.
